Boris Grizzlies
Boris Grizzlies is a bear (with robotic arms and legs) and a member of The Boy Team. He is the scientist of the group along with Riland, he was born with a disease that made him lose both his legs and arms. His parents later designed prosthetic arms and legs but also added a power to them, ice powers, He also plays the lead guitar for the band. History Early Life Boris was born on December 1, 2003. At age 2, he was diagnosed with a disease (similar to Buerger's disease) that resulted in his arms and legs being removed. His parents couldn’t bear seeing their son like this, so they decided to use their scientific resources and create robotic arms and legs for him but also decided to give their son a “power”, ice power. Meeting the team Over the next year Boris learned quickly to get use to his new powers and limbs. The next year, he attended preschool and the day came where he met the rest of the team. Personality Boris is tough, down to earth, self confident, kind, easy-going, sensible, reliable, outgoing, cool, and fun-loving but serious and heroic when he needs to be. Much like the other boys, Boris does not take betrayal lightly. He hates losing battles, especially to seemingly ineffective opponents. He feels deeply and passionately, but he also has a mature head on his shoulders at times. One facet of personal vulnerability is Boris’ great personal pride in his inventions and intelligence level which is what he and Riland have always shared. One of the main facts about Boris is that when he got his robotic arms and legs, he decided to make an oath to, “never take anything personal” because he knew for the rest of his life, he would be seen as different. But if something (really) gets to him, he will not hesitate to show his depressive emotions. Powers & Abilities Powers * Cryokinesis: Boris’ prostatic arms and hands have the ability to create and manipulate ice and frost. * Enhanced durability: Boris’ arms and legs are extremely durable, capable of withstanding immense blunt force trauma and are able to withstand adverse conditions like extreme heat, cold, and sea pressure. Abilities * Peak physical condition: Despite having robotic arms and legs Boris is still in top physical condition, from practicing wrestling and exercising most of his life. * Master martial artist: Boris is an expert on wrestling and martial arts that consist of movements focused on hands and feet. His skills allow him to keep up with other opponents with more experience like Lily. His fighting style consists of wrestling, boxing, kickboxing, Muay Thai, savate and sambo. * Excellent tracker: Boris’ tracking skills are on par with Riland. * Strength: Boris has been show to pickup and throw opponents twice his size several feet with ease with the help of his robotic arms and legs. * Speed: Despite his big build, Boris has shown to have great speed. * Knowledge: Boris is an expert in the fields of mechanical engineering, robotics, physics and computer science which his parents taught him at a young age. His intelligence levels are completely on par with Riland. * High tolerance for pain: With the help of his prosthetic limbs, Boris is shown to be unable to feel pain. * Guitarist: Boris is skilled at being the lead guitarist for the band Weaknesses * Damage: If Boris’ arms or legs are damaged, he can’t use his ice powers or strength properly. Appearance Human Form In his human form, Boris has an extremely muscular chest and has short light brown hair parted straight up. His normal clothing consists of a black non zipped non hooded jacket, white shirt, jeans, wrestling head gear, steel shoulder plates, steel leg braces and black sneakers. His exercise clothing consists of blue shorts, wresting head gear and his robotic arms and legs. Bear Form In his bear form, Boris is a large brown bear. Relationships Equipment * Wrestling headgear: Boris always carries around wrestling headgear. * Prosthetic arms and legs: When he lost his arms and legs, Boris’ parents developed prosthetic arms and legs for him which he uses as his primary weapons Gallery Trivia * Boris’ idea came from: ** Cyborg from DC (Teen Titans version) ** Abbey Bominable from Monster High ** Boris from The Cat in The Hat ** The bear from Looney Tunes (Wabbit Twouble episode) ** Ghost Bear from Scooby Doo WWE * Boris is the only member of the team to have powers (aside from ish’s totems and amulets) and have prosthetic limbs